sin between mortals and angels
by vampiresakuya
Summary: A new girl at hyoutei gakuen, more like atobe keigo's cousin enrolled there. She's from a catholic school before and never enrolled in a normal school. How will her life in her first non-exclusive for girls school be? rated M lemons!
1. the new girl

It was a sunny Monday. You can hear the birds singing, the students rushing to each schools to avoid being late, you can also see workers rushing to get a cab or ride the bus. It was a very nice day.

In Hyoutei Academy, as usual girls are cheering for Keigo atobe while the other regulars had there morning practice. The bell rang and Everyone knew it was time for class. At the 2nd year class 9 room. A new student came.

"good morning everyone" the teacher greeted "today I new student will join us"

The teacher was with a girl, not too tall not too short but her height was okay. She was really slim, her skirt hang low it was enough to cover her panties, she left her long smooth legs bare, her socks is short and only reached her ankle. She has a black hair that was tied in two low pigtails. She has gold eyes. And the most attractive part of her is her bust. Yup The new girl is busty enough to get all the attention.

-erein's POV-

"Good morning everyone, My name is Erein Fukuzawa, i'm an exchange student from a exclusive catholic school. Nice to meet you all" I introduce with lots of confidence, and a cute smile. Everyone is looking at me, maybe they weren't sure if I'm from a catholic school because of the way i dress.

"please seat next to ohtori-san" the teacher ordered. i followed the teacher's instructions and immediately sat on my seat. I wanted to approach my seatmate but I think he is really paying attention to our teacher. But he's kinda cute

-Choutaro's POV-

I suddenly felt a fast heartbeat when she sat besides me. I'm not sure if it was love at first sight or just a little crush because of her looks, but I felt my cheeks in a hot temperature. Like I was blushing to myself. I can see her looking at me, I want to greet her but I'm afraid she'll ignore me, so I didn't bother saying hi to her.

"hi there" I heard a girl greeted me as I turned left where Erein was seating. She greeted me with a sweet smile. She was so cute and I felt I was blushing again, I don't know what to say because all of the confusion I'm feeling but I managed to say hi "hello Fukuzawa-san"

* * *

It was time for dismissal and all the students went to each clubs or went home directly, some went to party with friends

-Erein's POV-

"I want to see this big school… this so called hyoutei academy, my father was boasting about" I whisperd to myself, I'm not sure if I can tour myself around because I really have no idea where to start. I didn't have much time so I started to walk.

I have no idea where I'm going to, I admit, hyoutei is a big school and a girl like me will really get lost in this kind of school. It was a maze to me, after I enter one room or go upstairs or downstairs, I feel I'm just returning in one place. Walking quietly, I was stopped by tennis ball. It landed on my feet, when I looked up, I saw I saw the tennis court. I saw Choutaro, with a boy wearing a cap. A short red hair boy, a blue haired boy wearing a reading glass, a boy sleeping, another boy who was playing tennis and his style was like in kendo style, large man, tall but never was handsome and another guy sitting next to him, this guy was absolutely freaking handsome. I saw choutaro looking at me, I want to greet him but maybe he was busy and I just caught his attention?

I went near the court to have a better view but I was stopped by lots of girls, suddenly the handsome gray haired boy snapped and all the girls had their big mouths shut. The boy went near me

"Erein? What are you doing here?" Atobe asked me, with an annoyed tone.

"I wanted to have a better view to watch the guys play" I replied with much confidence

"Go home already, do your homework instead of flirting with the boys" Atobe ordered bitterly to me then turned back

I want to punch him or just hurt him I was freakingly annoyed by him, but what can I do? So I followed his instruction. He doesn't need to be like that even I'm just his cousin only in his mother side, hey I'm still part of this family and not to be boastful I'm also rich like him. He is really underestimating my family.

-Choutaro's POV-

"oops, sorry!" I shouted, my scud serve went over the fence again. I didn't knew where it landed and just ignored it. While I was playing with Shishido-senpai, I saw erein walking in. She was holding the ball I hit. Without any warning, my cheeks flushed to 78 shades of red. "Hey choutaru, are you okay?" Shishido asked me "oh yeah I'm fine" I lied but I still can't avoid erein's eyes.

As she went nearer and nearer, I felt my heartbeat faster and fastern like it was going to explode. Bochou, walked near her and had a conversation with erein. After they talked, Erein left the court with an irritated mood. But this time I didn't felt anything, so it's confirmed that I wasn't in love with her, but I still wonder why my heart beats fast when I see her coming.

-Keigo's POV-

I saw Erein walking nearer to the tennis court. It was really no big deal for me, to let a cousin watch the regulars play, but I can hear mumbles from other members, and I can also see Yushi looking at erein's legs. I don't want to embarrass her infront of many people, but i don't like hearing mumblings about my cousin's appearance. And besides She can distract many members with her large breast. I don't want that to happen.

So I went near her and talked to her. I know she was irritated by it and she'll feel embarrass, I just want to protect her. She walked away with an angry look on her face and I'm sure she'll not going to talk to me at home.


	2. keigo strikes

Chapter 2

~erein's POV~

"You're Freaking dead Keigo! GET OUT!" I shouted throwing him my pillow. He entered my room without knocking, and the big deal is I'm only in my undies. Before when we were little kids we used to bathe together at the same time but now, I'm 14 and he's 15, it's all different. I didn't let him react, I was blushing to death, because I don't want anyone to see me naked or only in undies because I'm afraid they will comment on how large my breast is. "The next time you enter make sure you knock first!" I shouted again then slammed the door, then locked it. "Hey I didn't mean it!" Keigo shouted back "Just get lost!" I shouted.

I heard him left the door of my room. Maybe he got tired, shouting at me, the pitch of my voice is higher than his and I know that he will be easily annoyed by it, but I don't care. He's underestimating me and I hate it. He shouldn't look to me as one of his fangirls.

(Vampire Sakuya's note: Let's make a magic and let's go fast forward!)

After a week, Erein adjusted and she was feeling free. She had many friends. Everything was just fine, she always visit the tennis club but always ending up sitting besides atobe or with the coach. But it was better than his own cousin sending him home in a rude manner. Choutaro and Erein became good friends as well as the other members.

~Erein's POV~

"why should I sit beside you, if I can watch from outside?" I asked my cousin who is currently sipping his citrus punch. He looked at me and gave me a little smile then answered "you'll have a better view here", that is always his reason and answer, but I'm so sure that it's not that but to avoid all the shouting I'll just ignore it

"Erein-chan, what do you think of the tennis club?" Atobe asked

"huh? Well it's strong, but still it needs to get stronger" I answer, I wasn't sure why he asked me that it was just surprising

"what about the regulars?" atobe asked me again now with more serious tone of voice

"uhmmmm…. All of them are strong and as I said earlier they should get stronger too" I replied with a confused tone "why are you asking me these questions?"

"I just want to know…" Atobe said looking at me "The practice will soon be over, the car is in front the gate, you should go now I'll just follow"

"o-okay then" I said with a cute tone and proceeded into the car.

~keigo's POV~

"The practice is over… ore-sama needs to rest now. I dismiss all of you" I shouted with much authority I have. I shouldn't show any sign of weakness since I'm the captain of the tennis club. I was surprised by erein's answer, she gave a nice comment, it's unusual because she always give unpleasing comments to me but today was different.

After I changed, I proceeded to the car. I saw erein at the back seat, with her head phone attatched in her ear. She was sleeping and I can see her upper body, I really admit that she's really attractive and somehow I'm attracted by my cousin. I seated in the same place where she was seating in. I released a heavy sigh, then looked at my lower left. Surprised to see that erein's skirt was up, and I can see her panties. I was stunned by it, I remained staring at it but I knew it was wrong, so I fixed it and pulled it down.

I can't remove the image I saw ealier, it was tattooed in my mind. I started to imagine some dirty things about my cousin, and I'm really avoiding that to happen. I don't know how long I can take this.

At Erein's Room. It was dark and erein was lying in her bed. She change her uniform immediately and relaxed. She was exhausted she don't know why, all she know is she want to rest.

~erein's POV~

"so exhausted" I whispered. I'm niether sleepy nor hungry, but I feel so exhausted. I wanted to relax, but I bathe several times but still I feel like I lift tons of heavy boxes. And I'm still confused on Keigo's action earlier. Then I heard someone knocking in my door "erein-sama, it's time for dinner" the maid said "I'll follow" I replied. I don't want to eat but grandma and grandpa will surely scold me.

I went to the dinning hall. Aunt, Uncle, grandma, grandpa and Keigo were already eating. Grandma gave a cold glare for being late. "sorry I'm late" I sighed sitting next to keigo.

"why are you wearing such short shorts?" aunt asked me

"Because I'm feeling hot" I replied taking a sip of my orange juice

"you shouldn't wear these kinds of clothes" My grandmother scolded me

"why not? No one will rape me here" I replied taking a bite of the food

"it's not that" Uncle said "that's not the proper way how a lady dress"

I ignored what they were saying to me and continued eating. I really hate receiving damns from the family. While eating, I can see keigo, unfocused in his food, he was looking at my legs. I thought he was looking for a reason to tease me after we eat, so I ignored him.

~keigo's POV~

"How was your cousin in your school?" My mother asked

"she's doing well" I replied, I wasn't focused on what my mother was asking that's why I only use few words to reply. I can still see the image I saw at the car.

"Is there anything wrong?" Grandmother asked with a concerned voice "you are not paying attention to your mother"

"huh? No… I'm just exhausted" I replied sighing. I was starting to forget the whole thing, while me and the others talk but erein showed up. She was wearing a short, not just any shorts, it was the shortest she had. Her top was a tee-shirt, and it was kind of fit. Again the image that I saw in the car flashed back in my mind, I was still cool, but she sat next to me.

I'm trying to avoid her but my eyes was looking for her legs. I can't help but look and stare at it. She was also exhausted, the others scold her but she didn't mind it, and later on she noticed I was looking at her legs but she just ignored it. I felt something that I shouldn't feel, but I can't help it. The feeling was irritating but I love it.

"….Erein" I whispered to myself "you're making me want you more everytime I see you"


	3. i love my cousin

Chapter 3

Erein went back to her room again and layed down to her bed. She was still not contented by the food. She didn't felt relaxed but she felt annoyance instead. She wanted to do something different, something unusual or something weird. She just wanted to do something with someone.

~Erein's POV~

I knocked at Keigo's room. There was no answer, but I'm desperate to see him so I knocked again. "kei-chan? Are you sleeping?". I waited for a response but no one answered me. I sighed and knocked again but maybe he's too exhausted so i gave up but before i walked away, keigo opened the door.

When he opened the door, I saw him only in his towel. He's lower body was wrapped in a white towel and his upper body remained bare. I looked at him from head to toe, and finally gain my conscious.

"yes?" He asked me with a confronting tone of voice. "Oh sorry I didn't knew you're taking your bath…. I'm very sorry" I replied blushing a little

"why are you here?" Keigo asked again getting a little irritated. I don't know what I said or did.

"I just want to do…. Uhmmmm…. Uhmmmm" I tottered now blushing harder

"can you just get over it? It's cold out here" He said pulling me in his room. I can smell his shampoo and it really aroused me.

"He-hey what are you doing?!" I asked him. Keigo tossed me in his bed. I don't know what to do, my heart beat went faster and faster as he walked closer to me. "w-what are gonna do?" I asked him so afraid. I can see him bitting his lips. As he reached his bed. He pinned my two hands there. He was on top of me, and our face are just few inches away from here.

~keigo's POV~

I took a shower to clear my mind from dirty imaginations about my cousin. I'm very exhausted, the food didn't satisfied me as well as the shower. I wanted to stay long but I heard a knock, and erein's voice. First I ignored it, so I can avoid some dirty thinking, but I can't help but open the door. So I wrapped myself with a towel and opened the door. She was so shocked when she saw me. She looked at me from head to toe, she was blushing hard, and seeing her blush makes me want her more, so I pulled her in my room and tossed her in my bed. She's so afraid, I can see it in her eyes, and it aroused very well. Only with the arousal I'm feeling, i started to feel relax, I want to stop but her fear made me pinned her. Now our faces are only few inches away from each other.

"K-keigo" She whispered in a shaking voice. Without any warning I kissed her fully in her lips. She was pushing me but she was weakened by the kiss. I played with her tongue. I used my hand to push her head to make the kiss more deep and intense, and the my other hands used to take her micromini-shorts down. I can feel her heart pound so fast. She still wont give in and she still fight back. I pushed her body using mine, still kissing I ripped her tee-shirt. Slowly I unhooked her bra and slowly took off her panties. Now she's naked. My towel slipped down from my wait, having both of us naked. The kiss was breathless, so lift my head to cut the kiss and let some air enter us.

Erein was panting, like all of her oxygen ran out, and as well as me. I can see her crying in fear, and that aroused me more. "keigo….. why are you doing this to me" She said between sobs. "I'm waiting for this time to happen erein-chan" I whispered to her ear then kissed her bare neck. She cried silently like she often do when we were kids. I was surprised she didn't shouted, so I continued to kiss her. I went lower and lower, I can hear her moaning. I was about to reach "between" her legs but a knocked stopped me.

"keigo… have you seen your cousin? She's not at her room" My mother said

"....no I don't" I replied standing up. I saw erein crying again. I felt a sudden pity to my cousin. Then I threw her one of my clothes. "wear it, then go back to your room" I got my towel and wrapped it again in my waist. "I'm sorry…" I said then went inside the bathroom again

~Erein's POV~

Keigo left at his bed, I got his shirt to cover me. He went inside the bathroom again, still shaking, I immediately took all my things, wore the shirt then left my cousin's room. I went to my room as fast as I could. When I reached my room. I slammed my door closed, then cried. I was disgusted with myself and I don't know what to do but… I can't now… the stress I'm feeling disappeared. Was that the one I wanted to have?

*to be continued*


	4. yuushi, gakuto and erein

Chapter 4 ~yuushi, gakuto and Erein~

The high schools are having their music examination orally, that means they have to sing or play their instruments. Erein was preparing song in one of the music room. The school had tree big music rooms. Erein was practicing in the 2nd music room at the 3rd floor.

~Erein's POV~

"Gozen reiji tobidashita, tobira wo kettobashite" I sang. I was still shocked on what happened 'that' night. Keigo and I aren't talking to each other yet. He's avoiding me eye too much. He's always ignoring me. We're still shocked on what we did 'that' night. Even it several days had passed I think both of us are still shy to greet each other.

Someone opened the door. I thought it was keigo, choutaro or just some friends so I didn't bother saying hi or turning around. "Garasu no kutsu ga warete, doresu mo yabureta" I continued singing, I swayed with the beat and closed my eyes. No one greeted me, kind of scared because I heard someone opened the door but nobody greeted me. I tried to keep my cool and continued my singing.

"wow your voice is cute!" a boy complimented. His voice was familiar, when I looked back I saw gakuto mukahi and yuushi oshitari, they are keigo's friends. "thank you" I said pushing the stop button. "please continue" Yuushi smiled, I felt comfortable with them. I love their attitudes. Yuushi always help me in my math assignments and Gakuto helps me in my jumping activities.

"Are you going to use the music room, I'm going to be finish with it" I said getting my CD from the player. "I'll continue practicing at home" I said with a loud voice. "No, we just heard someone singing and the voice was cute so we followed it" yuushi explain "please continue" he insisted. I put the CD back and started singing. I didn't mind them watching me… they are really close to me….

Gozen reiji tobidashita

Tobira wo kettobashite

Garasu no kutsu ga warete

Doresu mo yabureta

Nee akirete iru deshou

Oikakete mo konai

Namida ga afurete mou hashirenai wa

Jerashii kamo setsunai

Lonely in gorgeous yeah

Party night, I'm breaking my heart

Ima sugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii

I sang without any insecruties. The boys watch me sing. They never lose eye contacts from my actions. They listen to me until I finished.

~Yuushi's POV~

I'm walking with Gakuto, we are finding a place to practice. I'm going to teach gakuto how to play the violin but we heard someone singing. We followed it and arrived the 2nd music room of the school. When we entered the room, we saw erein, she was the one singing. I knew she noticed us but just ignored our actions.

Gakuto approached her, and I also greeted her. She wanted to go but, I insisted her to finish her practice. "You're song is sad but the rhythm is alive" I complimented, she gave me a sweet smile. "Hey is your heart broken?" gakuto asked erein "I can fix it" he said with a big grin. Erein laughed and nodded then she left. Erein is more beautiful when you have a closer view to her. You can see the difference from other girls. Erein's legs are long, smooth and flawless, and when you look up you can see her perfect butt. She's so irristable

~Gakuto's POV~

"neh, yuushi! Teach me to play the violin!" I repeated myself. Yuushi replied with a yes, and he didn't got irritated by it. So we contined walking until we both heard someone singing. The voice was sweet, so we followed where the voice was coming from. We arrived at the 2nd music room and when we opened the door, we saw erein fukuzawa, atobe's cousin. She saw but didn't mind us.

I approached her by comenting in her voice. She thanked me. We're pretty close, I always help her in her jumping activities. She jumps high but it's still not enough. Yuushi insisted her to finish her song. It was a sad song, like she was heart broken so I decided to crack a joke "hey is your heart broken?" I asked "I can fixt it" I grinned at her. She laughed and nodded. I watched her beautifu smile goes. Those red lips makes me drool over her. I wonder what it taste like?

* * *

Erein got her Stuff in her back. She was ready to leave. She waved good bye to her friends and pulled the door to her, but the door was stuck and they were locked in the music room

~Erein's POV~

"uh-oh" I whispered pulling the knob harder. The door was stuck and I can't open it anymore. And I have lots of assignment to do…. I feel like I'm really cursed

"Any problems there erein-chan?" Gakuto asked with a concern look on his face

"oh no nothing" I lied still pulling the door knob harder

"seems you can't open the door" Yuushi teased "sometimes you need to go out from the cave" He went near to the door and he pulled the knob as hard as he can but nothing changed

"hahaha you're another caveman" gakuto teased. I started to laugh until both of us are laughing hard.

"what's so funny about that?" yuushi asked with an irritated voice

"n-nothing!" both me and gakuto laughed

"the door knob is stuck and I think we can't get out of here" Yuushi confirmed

The smile on my face fell and a frown replaced it "are you serious?!" I asked curiously

"yes, my phone is in the locker room" yuushi sigh "mine too" gakuto said

"I left mine in the car before I went here" I sighed

"There's no window here near some parts were students are hanging out so… I guess we have to spend the night here together" Yuushi explained

My jaws dropped, I know yuushi was finding a solution to finish our problem but I think now he can't do anything. So I just agreed with him.


	5. a little lust should help

Before I start my story neh… I would like to say thank you to .Star. Thanks for reviewing and telling me what's better, you're a big help! Thanks again!! Oh and by the way I'm not only the one doing the story, every after 2 chapters another person replace me so sorry if our stories are hard to understand but we'll try to make it better.

Chapter 5 *a little lust should help*

Erein can't sleep because all of the mixed emotion she was feeling. 1st she is pissed hearing Yuushi and Gakuto's loud snoring, 2nd she is scared that her grandparents will scold her big time, 3rd the room has a very cold temperature. All of those emotions makes her want to scream. She is totally Pissed off.

~Erein's POV~

"This is not very good" I mumbled to myself. It's okay for me to see them sleeping but the snoring? Ugh! I hate it. I'm really irritated by the loud snorings, it's like Kabaji's snor. I want to wake them up and tell them to stop snoring but I think I'll be rude if I do that. Everytime I looked at them, I just want to throw something to keep them awake, but before I throw anything to them Yuushi woke up, and noticed me.

~Yuushi's POV~

Locked in a music room isn't a good thing but maybe because we're doing nothing, I fell asleep. Even I'm asleep I know my conscious is still awake. I can feel Erein's movements as well as Gakuto's. His hand hit my head that's the reason I was startled and woke up, I noticed Erein holding a notebook and she was planning to throw it to us, now I want to thank Gakuto for hitting me with his hand.

We stared at each other for a short time "Did our snoring annoyed you?" I asked her fixing my glass. "A little" Erein replied keeping her notebook back to her bag "I must just envy your snoring because I can't sleep" She continued "Why is that?" I asked seating next to her "So many thoughts enter my mind… and my family must be worried about me" She replied sighing "I see" I whispered. She looked so afraid yet irritated by some reasons. "Are we free already?" Gakuto asked still sleepy. He sat besides me and yawned, "How long do they plan to keep us waiting here?" Gakuto asked me. Erein didn't answer and I also did the same. Erein stood up and went roam around. I can see her butt move left to right and look down I can see her smooth legs too. It seems I can't hold this lust I'm feeling for that girl.

~Gakuto's POV~

Still sleepy I manage to hear Yuushi and Erein's conversation. It seems Erein is irritated by our snors but who cares? Why don't she join us in snoring? (xD). So yeah, I know my snoring is a little loud but yuushi's snors are also loud, so she shouldn't get mad on me. I tried to sleep again but I can't so I decided to seat next to yuushi. "How long do they plan to keep us waiting here?" I asked still in a groggy mood, I yawned and waited for an answer but no one answered my question. Erein stood up from her seat then roam around I can see Erein's sweet sweet lips. I can't really hold this lust I'm feeling for her, I have to show it or somehow tell someone about this.

"Neh I'm going to take a nap" Erein said seating in the other chair near the piano

"Okay just don't snor so loud" I joked then burst out laughing

"Wat's so funny about that?" Erein raised her eyebrow

"You're cuter when you're angry" I laughed again "You should always be angry"

"Uh! No thanks!" Erein growled

"Stop teasing her" Yuushi sighed "She'll surely tell Atobe that you're picking on her"

"I'm not that kind of person" Erein shook her head then closed her eyes "Now let me have just a little sleep… Just only a little" She continued

"Okay then" I said with a little laughter

~Erein's POV~

After Gakuto teased me, I closed my eyes hoping for a little sleep, and that hope came true, I had a good sleep not until someone tied a black handkerchief in my eyes. I was really surprised, I thought a burglar entered the music, and both Yuushi and Gakuto was caught. Suddenly I heard a low voice's hissed at my ear, and I can say that's Yuushi's.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked trying to take off the handkerchief from my eyes but that knot was too thight and I can't undo it "Hey Yuushi, Gakuto if this is a joke it's not funny" I continued a little mad. I'm not aware what's going to happen but I can hear footsteps coming closer to me. "Hey guys!" I repeated with much louder voice.

"Just remain her mouth bare" Gakuto ordered

"Okay then if you say so" Yuushi approved Gakuto's request.

I felt someone undoing my school blouse, I'm not sure if it is Yuushi or Gakuto, and the other one removing my skirt. I'm starting to struggle but they are just too strong and I can't fight back. I'm not yet losing hope so keep on kicking and fighting againts them. After a minute or two, I can feel the cold wing pressing against my body and I can feel I'm already naked. I'm clueless on what's happening because my eyes are covered, I don't know why Yuushi and Gakuto are doing this to me, and again I'm starting to get scared… more afraid when Keigo did 'it' to me.

A lip was pressed with mine, and I felt someone is kissing my neck from the back. I started to shiver, I can feel a skin so I guess we're all naked. The guy at my back was holding my hand so I won't fight back. "Erein-chan…." The guy called at my back then continued kissing my neck down to my shoulders. The voice was Yuushi's and now I know that, Gakuto was the one kissing my lips. His kiss was deep, and intense, his hands was in my waist and it helped him to burry the kiss more.

They stopped kissing me but instead yuushi pushed my back and helped my legs to stay standing causing me to overturn.

"Open your mouth" Gakuto ordered

"No!" I declined his offer with a strong voice, still hoping to hide the fear I'm feeling

"Bad girl" Gakuto whispered hitting me with a ruler at my back. It really hurts, but that's not the reason to give up. "I said open your mouth" Gakuto shouted and now hitting me harder with the ruler "ahhhhh!" I moaned in pain caused by the ruler. "I wont stop hitting you if you don't open your damn mouth"

~Gakuto's POV~

Yuushi and me talked and found out that we both lust for Erein, so we started a set up. While Erein was sleeping, Yuushi immediately tied a black handkerchief at Erein's eyes, it's not because we don't want her to know it was for the arousal. Erein woke up, she was shouting, Yuushi wanted to tie her mouth too but I objected luckily he agreed on my objection. I undid her skirt and Yuushi unbuttoned Erein's blouse. We stripped her like a gift. After the stripping we proceed to kissing. I kissed Erein in her lips while yuushi stayed at the back, kissing her neck down to her shoulders. Eventually we got bored in kissing, so yuushi pushed her back helped her legs to stay standing causing her to overturn.

"Open your mouth" I ordered but she refused to do it, so I used the ruler to punish her. I ordered to open her mouth again but still she still wont do it, so I hit her with the ruler harder this time, and I can hear her moan in pain it aroused me more. "I wont stop hitting you if you don't open your damn mouth" I shouted, finally she opened her mouth "wider!" I said with much authority, she did what I said. Slowly I shoved my hard flesh into her mouth. "now suck!", she did what I said again and it satisfied me so much.

~Yuushi's POV~

Gakuto is being sadistic again. I know he was happy seeing Erein moan in pain in every hit he made but I admit I'm aroused too. Watching Erein suck Gakuto's flesh made me envy so I spread her butt and began thrusting deep in her. I can hear some silent moan of pain and I love it, I hate to admit but I'm also a sadist myself. Erein is already crying in pain.

~Erein's POV~

Now I'm crying in pain and fear. I am disgust with myself, they kept on thrusting deep inside me that caused me pain every time they pump, after a while they remove their fleshes away from and it feel so better. My legs are so tired and I automatically fell down, I thought it was finished but hot liquids was sprayed in my body, I didn't do anything I just layed naked on the floor still with the handkerchief coverd into my eyes. After some couple of minutes, Gakuto untied the handkerchief. I saw him in his uniform, he left a smile then went to the door, it was already fixed it was like magic after tha happened to me it just opened. I gathered all my clothes then wear it, still feeling disgust to myself I left the music room.


	6. the sleeping beauty

VS note: Okay I'm another person, yup not the same as the one who wrote the last (nasty) chapter. I'm the one who wrote the first 2 chapters (Keigo strikes and I love my cousin). So yeah! On with it!!

CHAPTER 6: THE SLEEPING BEAUTY

There was a semestral brake in Hyoutei Academy, and Erein can now sleep and clear her mind. Her past days in Hyoutei academy was a little akward, she is really surprised that she's still a virgin even she had sexual intercouse with some students. She wasn't hoping that it will end that fast, she is still disgusted with herself but she's not traumatized.

~Erein's POV~

"Stupid Keigo bringing all the regulars here" I glared at them all. I curse them silently while watching them use the pool. They are having fun so much, and it's so annoying. Everyone is so noisy, why don't they have fun quietly, why does Keigo needs to lock me in my room and why the hell does grandma, grandpa, aunt and uncle needs to agree with Keigo. "Imbecile people" I said reaching my cell phone under my pillow.

'5 message(s) – keigo' I glared at my Cell phone, getting much more irritated "Now what?!" I shouted. I exhaled then threw my cell phone away from me "That damn Keigo always tease me no matter what the situation is". I layed at my bed then hugged the pillow next to me, I closed my eyes and waited for a miracle to happen.

"Erii-chan" my aunt called "I'm unlocking your door, but please don't do anything wrong now, okay?" she reminded then I heard the door being unlocked. I smiled to myself and went out my room. I went directly to the pool, Keigo saw me and I flashed him a smirk.

"What are you doing here Erein?" Keigo asked me with much annoyance in his voice

"Auntie unlocked my door" I stick my tongue out and laughed

"You are so naïve" Keigo shooked his head then left me laughing

I walk towards to Keigo to tease him some more, but I tripped over and landed into someone. The person was sleeping and I woke him up, our faces are just few inches away from each other, and actually the person was Jirou Akutagawa. "Are you okay, Erii-chan?" He asked with a concern voice and help me to stand up "Yeah thanks Jirou" I replied "Just be careful next time" he reminded then flashed me a smile, and of course after that he went back to sleep.

~Jirou's POV~

I'm sleeping peacefully, yeah I'm dreaming of something that I shouldn't be dreaming of but I like it who cares no one sees or reads my dreams. Let's go to the topic again shall we? Yup sleeping peacefully, dreaming of something good when someone ruined it all. It doesn't really bothers me when someone trip and land over me I'm used to it, but this time something soft bumped in chest and that made me wake up. I saw Erein on top of me, she is shocked as well as me. I helped her to stand up and yeah I saw her sweet smile again so I guess it's all okay now, but something seems different I shouldn't feel this feeling, Erein is my friend I shouldn't think dirty of her but it's hard to avoid it. I wonder how did she made her breast that large.

~Erein's POV~

"Baka" Keigo laughed silently as he teases me, honestly I'm not affected by his teases I'm rather concern to Jirou, what if he was irritated because I ruined his sleep. I really think I should say sorry to him even I don't mean it, but does the word "sorry" is enough, or should I masage him with the famous sweden massage just for peace offering.

"Yariman" Keigo called me

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" I shouted with a very loud voice, yariman refers to a girl who will go to bed with anyone, he shouldn't call me that and besides he was the one who took me in bed, remembering it only disgust me "Onna-tarashi! (it means playboy)" I pouted

"Hahahahahaha" Keigo laughed hard

"Okay the shrimp is dead!" I shouted tackeling him. We both fell in the pool, still not losing grip from his shirt, I shake him violently and I don't care even we're under the water. I remember when we were young I usually punch him or hurt him under water.

Shishido, and Hiyoshi pulled us up. Hiyoshi separate me from Keigo and Shishido is holding Keigo seeing if he's still alive. Gakuto along with the others laughed hysterically while staring at both of us. "They are so cute" Gakuto laughed hard "So childish and naïve" Yuushi giggled "Stop it" I shouted but laughed with them thinking what I did was also foolish.

I change clothes then went back to the pool. I seat besides Jirou, who was sleeping peacefully, I watch him sleep and it made me laugh, I watch him sleep till he woke up.

"What are you doing?" Jirou ask yawning

"watching you" I replied

"why?" He asked me again

"Jirou-senpai did I wake you up?" I asked

"No no you didn't, my dream woke me up" He answered "And I shouldn't be dreaming of that"

"What is your dream all about" I asked innocently

"A girl like you doesn't need to know about it" He replied me with a sweet smile

"I see, then you're not relaxed" I sighed

"huh?" He blinked

"I know a sweden massage that can put anyone to relax" I smiled "I can massage you so you can be relaxed" I offered him sweetly

"Whoa really?" He asked "That's great! Thanks Erii-chan" He continued with a big grin

I escort him to my room where I can massage him quietly. I have a clue on what will possibly happen to me and Jirou but I don't want to think about him that way and besides he wont do it to me I know he will just sleep.

"I'm going to get the special ointment, wait for me here" I said then dashed off to find the special ointement that I kept in one of the cabinets in the bathroom. I went their as fast as I could so I can go back to my bed and massage Jirou-senpai. After I found the ointment I rushed to the bed, and I was surprised on what I saw, Jirou was lying in my bed without his top on but it's okay since it's a massage the person must be comfortable.

I pour some ointment in my hand then rub in it in Jirou's back, I began the massage and Jirou was really enjoying it I can tell that by the moans he's releasing. After the massage was done, he turned and layed in his back and it caused us to stare at each other's eye (Erein is over Jirou ^^). There is something different in his glare to me and I felt so scared with it.


	7. soft pillow

Chapter 7: **Soft Pillow**

_~Erein's POV~_

"Ji-Jirou-senpai" I whispered "What are you doing?" I wanted to run away but he was holding both of my hands. He changed position by pushing himself upwards having him to seat. "Is he going to rape me like how did Keigo, Gakuto and Yuushi did to me?" I asked myself, the fear in my face showed up again as Jirou looked at me. Then he gave me a big grin "Just Joking" Jirou laughed at me hysterically "I like your massage though" he continued still laughing, I felt some butterflies in my stomach, I guess I judge his actions to early. "Well that was not funny" I shooked my head then went off the bed "you really scared me". I sighed, When I reached the door, Jirou pulled me and I held out a small yelp.

"Jirou-senpai!" I shouted "Don't do that, you'll give me a heart attack" I flashed a small smile. I thought he was joking again so I just laughed at it, he didn't gave any reply then, his hands started to travel from my waist up to my breast "Jirou-senpai?" I ask taking his hand off but I can't because his grip was so strong "Hey what are you doing" I asked panicking. He didn't answer me, instead he pulled me tighter to him and began squeezing my breast. "Ahhhhh!" I release a heavy moan, "shhhhhh" Jirou whispered in my ear "Don't be so noisy if you don't wanna be called yariman by your whole family" He hissed in my ear, I want to scream but he's right, when I scream both of us will be caught and of course I will be the one responsible on what is happening so I decided to keep quiet.

_~Jirou's POV~_

I can see Erein's eyes telling that she's scared, but I don't care whatever she's feeling, all I want is pleasure and I think Erein can give it all to me. She is hiding all the moan I want to hear, she is really scared that everyone might hear us over the window or door but I already locked the window and the door it means no one can hear us anymore. I squeezed her breast harder, and at last she gave out a loud moan that I want to hear. She was panting hard, I'm impressed she's not yet crying. I pulled up her shirt and unhooked her bra. "It looks better when it's bare" I whispered at her ear. I pulled her closer to me and squeezed it tighter, she was giving some small moan of pain and I hate it because I want a heavy moan and I will do anything to hear it.

I stopped squeezing her breast, I hear her panting heavy again. After letting her pant, I started to pinch her nipples. Again she yelp in pain "Jirou-senpai please stop it!" Erein plead but I don't want too, now I'm really enjoying it only hearing her shout and moan makes me feel good. I pinched her nipples harder and harder and to Erein she shouted louder. I love The way she moan and shout, it makes me feel aroused

_~Erein's POV~_

I don't know what to do, I'm feeling so much pain. I can feel my nipples getting sore and turning into red because of Jirou's pinching. I want to cry but I can't, there are no tears going out from my eyes. I can feel I'm blushing to death, every time Jirou pinch my nipples hard, I let out a loud groan, I don't know if anyone is hearing my groans and moans but I don't care anymore because of the pain I'm feeling.

Jirou tossed me in my bed and went over me. He kissed my cheek, down to my neck and collar bone. He went down until his lips found my nipple and began sucking it slowly. "Ah… Jirou-senpai" I moan, It's hard to admit but I'm not feeling pain but pleasure instead. He suck it harder and harder, causing me to moan louder and I think he's having fun hearing my moans. After he was done, he sucked my other nipple slowly to harder. "Ahhhhhhhh" I moaned in pleasure. He was squeezing my other breast and I found that it's more pleasing than my other sexual encounters.

He stopped and gave me a kiss in my lips, then wear his shirt back. He left me topless in my bed, with my breast soaking wet in his saliva. I closed my eyes in disbelief that I enjoyed what he did to me.


	8. tennis style: kendo!

Chapter 8: Tennis Style: Kendo!

The class resume again in Hyoutei Academy. All of the students are excited for their new semester but some students are not quite happy. Not only the class resumed also the Tennis club started to practice.

~Erein's POV~

"Sugoi Hiyoshi!" I shouted in amazement. I watch the ball go left to right, Hiyoshi always amuse me with his tennis style sometimes it makes me wonder if he really do Kendo. My eyes glitter as I watch him play against Jirou, I don't care if he win or not I just want to see his cool tennis style. "Okay enough" Keigo shouted and dismissed the whole team. Before I go to my classroom I went to Hiyoshi and talked to him.

"Hi Hiyoshi-kun!" I greeted run towards him

"Hello there Erii-chan" He greeted back with a smile

"I watched you and you're so good!" I praised him with my glittery eye

"Really? Thanks" Hiyoshi thanked me and flashed me a smile

"Can you teach me how to play tennis?" I asked him directly

"You don't know how too?" He asked so surprise

"I know but only a little" I replied a little embarrass

"Bochou doesn't teach you?" He asked again

"Actually when we were young he used to teach me but I went to a catholic school and I need to transfer house" I explained with a cute smile

"Oh I see" He blinked "Okay then, meet me at the court after practice" he continued

"Thank you Hiyoshi-kun" I flashed a sweet smile then told him good bye

~Hiyoshi's POV~

After a vacation, I really need to practice my tennis skill since I don't practice when vacation time. I'm really doing my best to impress Erein-chan, she's cheering for me and because of that I do the best that I can. She became my crush since I first saw here, she's not that good looking but I find her attractive. When she is watching and cheering over me I think I'm really that good, I mean in all of us regulars she only cheers for me that's a big reason to be happy. After practice she came up to me and asked me if I could teach her tennis. I'm surprised because I thought bochou is teaching her how too but I accepted it anyway. While talking to her, I can't really take of my eyes of her sexy body maybe that's why I find her attractive.

* * *

After the tennis practice, Erein went to the tennis court immediately. She told Atobe that she will be late because she will be researching. She saw Hiyoshi there with a tennis racket.

~Erein's POV~

"Hello there Hiyoshi-kun!" I greeted running towards him. He smiled back at me, Hiyoshi is handsome alright and also cool I think he'll be a perfect boy friend. "Are you ready?" Hiyoshi asked me "hai I am!" I said with a big grin. He gave me a racket and he went to the other side of the court. "Okay Erii-chan, show me all things you know it tennis" Hiyoshi asked "Oh sure" I replied.

I throw the ball up and hit it with my racket, Hiyoshi got it then threw it back to me but I didn't got any chance to hit it back. "Sorry Hiyoshi-kun" I sweat dropped then went to get the ball I missed "It's okay Erii-chan… Your hit was strong" Hiyoshi praised "Thanks, but not as fast as yours" I compliment back "You're welcome" He flashed a sweet smile to me that made me blush. "All you have to do is concentrate at the ball" He said "Okay hit the ball one more time" He continued with a smirk.

~Hiyoshi's POV~

Teaching Erein isn't a bad thing you know, I'm really happy because this is the first I teach a crush. Yup I had butterflies in my stomach first but I'm starting to get used it she's not as bad as Bochou. "Erii-chan focus at the ball so you can return" I reminded "Hai!" she replied with much determination in her eyes. I'm happy to teach her but I'm feeling something different from me, something I don't like.

My eyes are searching for something that I can find in Erein's body, I admit it's hard to focus in a match when you're playing against a hot chick like Erein. Sometimes I really want to know all her secrets why she's that sexy, and no… I'm not gonna using it for myself I just wanna know it.

Everytime she runs I can see her breast shakes and I can't take my eyes off it, good thing she's not noticing it. Our practice session took several hours. From 4:30pm-6:30pm we practiced the whole thing. Erein is sporty but she can't focus on the ball guess tennis is not her thing but she has potential. She was really sweating a lot, she brought an extra shrit, I'm not surprised that she prepared though I'm impressed.

~Erein's POV~

"Hiyoshi-kun I'll change clothes at the locker room okay" I whispered while panting, then went to the locker room. I didn't mind it so much because I know Hiyoshi wont peak because I'm going to tell Keigo if he does. Suddenly, the door opened while I'm taking my shirt off, and Hiyoshi was the one who entered the locker room. "Oh I'm sorry Erein" Hiyoshi apologize then immediately close the door "I didn't heard you when you said you're going here" He explained "It's okay" I said. I sighed then continued dressing, minutes later Hiyoshi was gone and I can't hear him anymore. I'm not yet finish dressing because I'm still putting powder and all that, I didn't mind it and just thought that he just went home.

I stand and got my shirt then wear it on me, when someone hit me at my spine. All I can remember is someone called my name.

~Hiyoshi's POV~

I can't hold it anymore. What I saw was unforgettable, so I went to the back door. Erein doesn't know about it so I sneak in, she already had her shirt on but I can't hold it so I hit her spine. "Erii-chan" I smirked before she faint.

~Ereins POV~

When I got my conscious back, I saw myself lying at the sofa in the locker room. My Feet are tied together with a grip tape, preventing me to escape. I got a feeling that someone is planning to rape me again, my mouth is covered too. I saw Hiyoshi, smiling at me. "Don't worry Erii-chan I'll be gentle" He flashed a sweet smile


	9. Bondage

Chapter 9: Bondage

~Erein's POV~

I looked at Hiyoshi, who is currently smiling at me, I admit I'm scared in my current situtation. I struggle my feet, I tried to get up but I'm not that felixble my legs are straightly layed forward. "mmm!" my tears roll beside me eye lid. I feel so scared as Hiyoshi came near me, now he took of his shirt and got on top of me. He stared at my scared eyes. He took off the cover in my mouth "Hiyoshi! Why are you doing this to me?!" I shouted as I cry louder "Your crying is very beautiful" he giggled as kissed me forcefully, his tongue entered my mouth and played with mine. I can't hardly breathe because of Hiyoshi's torrid kiss. His body pressed with mine, he hugged me to deepen the kiss. I can't breath anymore.

Hiyoshi broke the kiss, I panted so hard like I never had any oxygen left in my body. Hiyoshi kissed my shoulders softly then went down to my collarbone until he met my breast and stopped their. He flashed me a devilish smile "Bondage is much better than BDSM don't you think?" he giggled and went off me, again he covered my mouth. Bondage and BDSM I don't know those things but for sure it's something sexual.

~Hiyoshi's POV~

I waited for her to wake up. I'm excited to taste her, so I wait for her impatiently. She woke up clueless on what happened, she examined the whole place thinking what's wrong. Obviously she's trying to remember what happened to her, Erein saw me smiling at her I left a few words before I started "Don't worry Erii-chan I will be gentle" I flashed a sweet smile. I went near her, yet even though she can't escape me she still struggle so much. I went closer to her and took of my shirt and immediately went over her. I saw her eyes begging for me to stop but my excitement is over the top. I kissed her fully in lips, without any chance I entered my tongue and play against her's. She can't breathe I guess she's not used to kissing but who cares. I hugged her to burry the kiss, it was breathless I don't want to kill her so broke the kiss up. She pant like there was no tomorrow

I kissed her neck down to her shoulders, I met her bust and that's where I stopped "Bondage is better than BDSM don't you think?" I asked her then giggled. I went off her and covered her mouth again, she is clueless on what the words are but if there is any chance I could "teach" it to her. I took my pants off as well as my boxers. Now I'm completely naked. Again I went over Erein, I don't wanna ruin her virginity so I don't plan on doing it orally.

~Erein's POV~

What is he planning to do? I'm really confused, I don't know what's gonna happen to me. For my past intercourses I never felt this scared before. I'm scared to lose my virginity to someone I don't have any commitment on. Hiyoshi's not even my boy friend, I don't love him or even like him as like like. "I don't want to ruin your virginity and I know you don't want to lose it" Hiyoshi said to me as I look at him with teary eye. I nodded silently "So do me a favor my dear" he hissed at my ear that made me shiver, "There are few rules here, if you don't follow me I'll do something you wont like" He continued, I nodded again, now paying more attention to him. "Push your breast together" He ordered, I don't want to do it but he drew out a knife it scared me a lot so I did what he said.

~Hiyoshi's POV~

As Erein pushed her breast together, I started to feel it through. I pushed in and out of her cleavage. I can see Erein blush so much, she was letting out a small smile and I think what I'm doing is tickling her. So I pumped faster and harder, she let out a heavy moan. Eventually I have to give my load out, so I pull her up to sitting position and I let her have a facial cumshot. After I got it all empty, I dressed again and untied Erein, then left her with a smile.

~Erein's POV~

My face is covered with white liquid and it disgust me. I got myself dress and headed back home.

-back at home (living room)-

Keigo and I are alone in the living room. "Keigo can I ask you something?" I blinked "Sure what is it?" He replied drinking his citrus punch "Uhmmm what's a BDSM and Bondage?" I asked clueless, he spit his juice into my face, he looked so angry and he was blushing hard "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THOSE WORDS?!" Keigo shouted with an (anime) vein popping out in his head "I just saw it in the internet" I lied "What is it anyway?", "It's kind of a sexual intercourse, BDSM is when you hurt your partner while having sex, and Bondage is tying your partner while having sex" he explained "Never ever use those words again UNDERSTAND?!" he shouted then sighed. I nod and let a small grin out.


	10. Shishido's Project

Chapter 10: Shishido's Project

~Erein's POV~

"So why am I suppose to help you again?" I asked Ryou raising one of my eyebrow

"Because your damned cousin messed the whole thing up again" Shishido said with an intense voice

"You don't have the same class with him right?" I asked a little curious

"Yes but Miss Yukari setted us a team for the science fair" He replied annoyed

"Oh that's why he send me here in your house to help you, neh don't share him any points since he didn't help you" I smirked

"Erii-chan your speaking my language" He smirked back

"So what's your project all about?" I asked him

"That's the problem I can't think of any" Shishido sighed as he layed back in his bed

"You know Ryou-senpai, you can just look at the internet for Ideas" I suggested

"Nah, the other students might take it already" Shishido disapproved my plan

"Then what's your plan?" I asked him

"Nothing" He replied covering his face with a pillow

Ryou-senpai is smart but is actually lazy. Keigo sent me here at Ryou-senpai's house because of a project, Keigo doesn't want to do his project I don't know why but I think they had a some missunderstandings again. This wouldn't happen if Ryou-senpai does contribute contribute plans, and Keigo should uhmmm maybe take his pride out for just a day. They are not good partners if you ask me.

We are both thinking on what should be the project is, I had lots of ideas in my mind but I think we couldn't do it because we are not good engineers. I want to think of something different yet easy to do. I'm thinking of a device which can convert animal cries into human words but it's impossible, I mean duh who can do that? Even Einstein and Newton didn't do that. I also thought of creating a sunglasses that can make people see some paranormal things but it's also impossible! I wish someone didn't invent the mirror yet.

All the thinkings are making me hungry, tired and thirsty but I can't leave without a single plan yet. Not only Ryou-senpai's grade will go down even Keigo's, it's hard to admit but I do care for that stupid, boastful cousin of mine. My friend and my cousin's grade is on the line, if we can't think og anything, they will both fail. Ryou-senpai is also thinking hard both of us are so there is no reason that Keigo will see if we didn't think of something and besides he should help us too.

Maybe Ryou-senpai is right, Keigo is a damned student, he told me that Keigo's damned attitude has more meanings like.

D-Drama king

A-Annoying

M-monsterous

N-notorious

E-(somehow) Elegant

D-do so much drama

Well I have to agree with that even I'm Keigo's cousin.

~Ryou's POV~

"Hey Erii-chan, did you think of something already?" I asked Erein yawning

"Not yet" She replied sighing

I'm thinking hard, hard as I can but I can't think of any valid Ideas. All I can think of is a device that can turn animal cries intor human words, well as if we could do that, not even Galen or Leeuwenhoek thought about that. I also thought about a sunglass that cane make everyone see paranormal activities but I think no one believes about paranormal activities except me, maybe some people but only few of them believes on it. I wish the mirror wasn't invented in this time so we could be the one to do it.

I'm afraid of my grades, sure I'm lazy and somehow doesn't care so much for my grades but I do care for them maybe a little or I just want to show off to Erii-chan so I can prove that I'm better than his damned cousin. Every time I think of something different besides the two junks I thought earlier, only Erii-chan's body is appearing in my mind. I need to stay away from Erein so I could avoid any bad thoughts about her but it's just so hard.

"I can't thinkg of anything" I shouted getting up from bed

"Well maybe sooner or later we can come up of an idea" Erein smiled at me

"Yeah I wish" I sighed yawning

Hours had passed and still no ideas are coming up to my mind, and I think Erii-chan can't think of anything too.

"Ryou-senpai I got it!" Erein said

"What?" I asked

"What if we make a volcano that errupts! My classmate did that last year" She suggested

"How?" I asked clueless again

"I know it's only made out of baking soda" She replied

"I think it's great, so let's start now?" I said standing up

It took us hours to make the volcano thingy. I'm making the volcano while Erein do the erupting. It looked good, we tested it and the finish product was awesome. She told me how she did the erupting things and what to say in the presentation. She's a better partner than that damned Atobe.

~Erein's POV~

"That was exhausting" I said wipping my sweat out of my forehead. I want to stay in his house to rest just for half an hour. We are cleaning the whole place up and I'm glad nothing happened between us.


	11. The finish product

Chapter 11: The Finish Product

~Erein's POV~

"Neh, Ryou-senpai I have to go now, Kei-chan must be looking for me it's almost night time" I said. He nodded. As I reached for his door, Ryou-senpai pinned me there. "Ryou-senpai? What are you doing" I asked him trying to get out of the pin "Sorry Erii-chan I don't know why but…". Ryou collected my hand and pinned them together with his left hand, he used his right to undress me.

When he finished undressing me, he tossed me to his bed as he undress. I used it to escape but the door is locked and it seems he really planned for it to happen .When he was fully undress he went over me and pinned me in his bed. He kissed me deeply, his left hand was under my back pushing me to him to deepen the kiss, while his other hand squeezed my boobs.

~Ryou's POV~

I am also wondering why I did this to Erii-chan. I know she might tell this to Atobe but what if Atobe already used his own cousin? It's possible since Atobe is a boy and Erii-chan is a girl. No one will know there secret anyway. After satifying myself with her boobs, my right hand wander through her body until I found what I'm looking for.

Without any warning I used my index and middle finger to thrust in her. Seeing her crying in pain makes me horny. I broke the kiss to hear her moans, I pushed my fingers in and out of her. She was panting heavy, I don't know what she's feeling now. I continued pushing my fingers in and out, her moan is getting heavy and heavy. She blushes harder and harder. I smiled to myself enjoying what I'm doing.

~Erein's POV~

"Ahhhhh!" I moan in pain and pleasure. His fingers penetrate me so much. First time he pushed his fingers inside of me I felt so much pain and it caused me to cry, but after a couple of minutes it's starting to get better and I more and more I want it deeper inside of me.

I blush hard as Ryou-senpai penetrate me. I panted so hard, I think that's the feeling when you have oral sex. I want to stop Ryou-senpai but I can't. I can't even talk all I can do is moan and shout.

~Ryou's POV~

I stopped having myself satisfied on what I did, I sighed then took my fingers out of her. I left Erein alone in my room and took a shower.

~Erein's POV~

I collected all my things, it's hard for me to forget that feeling and what happened to me. I think it's wrong to feel that but I can't help it. I went home exhausted from shouting and moaning. "What's next? I lose my virginity" I asked myself silently.


	12. 12 and 13 behind that golden eyes

Chapter 12: Behind that golden eyes…

It was already dismissal, the tennis club has no practice for that day. Erein and Choutaro was in their room talking to each other.

~Erein's POV~

"Choutaro-kun I'm scared" I sighed with shaking voice

"What are you scared of?" Choutaro asked me with a concern voice

"I don't want to go back there in… In my school…." I said between sobs

"Why is that?" Choutaro asked me again

"It's all complicated… they make false story against me so my parents would drop me from my school" I replied

"Oh? Then why are you going back there?" Choutaro said walking towards me

"Because..." My crying went louder

I cried because I'm really scared because almost all of the Hyoutei Tennis club regulars already used me. I want to tell it all to someone, someone that could understand me, someone like Choutaro. I'm still a virgin yet I'm still scared what if someone finds out and spread it? What will happen to me? What will my family do to me? I cried so loud, I think that my crying could deaf me from the sounds I'm hearing and blind me from the thoughts I'm seeing.

"Choutaro-kun can I trust you?" I asked him between sobs, my tears continue to fall because I'm so afraid and nervous. Choutaro nod silently as he wipe my tears, he was trying to comfort me from the fear I'm feeling. I took a deep breath and said "Choutaro, promise me you'll never tell this to anyone", he gave me a sweet smile and nodded "Choutaro… I had… I…" I tottered my words. I want to tell him but I can't no words are coming out of my mouth. "Come on tell me" He said with his innocent voice.

"Choutaro… I had sex with your teammates" I whispered softly. I waited for his reply but no voice was heard. I know it, I shouldn't told him that, maybe it disgust him maybe he's feeling what I felt when I had sex with his teammates. My tears started to fall again now faster and my heart pounded so fast, I'm afraid to lose Choutaro because he's my best friend. Then I felt Choutaro's hand in my eyes, again wipping me tears.

~Choutaro's POV~

"really?" I asked, then hugged Erein tightly "I'm sorry". Seeing Erii-chan cry is such a pain, she's my crush, my friend, my best friend, my love, my everything. I'm so shocked on what she said, but it's not possible and besides I heard Mukahi-senpai and Oshitari-senpai talked about it at the locker room, so I guess my senpais really had sex with her. Actually I envy them, I want Erein… I want to be deep inside Erein.

"Erein-chan please don't cry, I'm sure no one will know that" I said trying to comfort her

"Even so!" She cried louder

I don't know what to do next, so I just hugged her tightly. Erein broke the hug, she looked at me like she was begging for me to do it to her. "Erii-chan?" I asked her curiously "Are you?". Erien nodded as she close her eyes. Without any hesitation, I unbuttoned her school blouse, and undid her skirt. I stripped her until she's naked. Not much time I stripped too, she did nothing, she just smiled.

I kissed fully in her lips, I entered my tongue into her mouth and we played, luckily I win. She sure is skilled in kissing, maybe that's what she learned on her past encouters. I break the kiss then slowly pushed inside her. I heard her moan and I like it.

~Erein's POV~

Choutaro penetrate well, he's very good, and this encounter is much better than the others. I didn't felt any pain while doing it. He pounded me hard and fast as I close my eyes and leave it all to him…

Chapter 13: Erein Good bye

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Keigo asked me "what's the problem?"

"I'm sure you know it Kei-chan" I said with a sweet smile

"Is it about what happened to you and the team?" He asked sitting in my bed

"You're getting warmer" I whispered foxily

"Well that's new?" He said looking at me "Aren't you suppose to send me out your room?"

"Well I guess I grew more matured" I laughed sweetly, then closed my bag.

"Is that because of Otori?" Keigo asked

"Can be" I flashed another sweet smile "Kei-chan, let's go escort me to the car"

-downstairs-

"Hey Erii-chan!" Gakuto shouted

"Oh hello Gakuto" I greeted

"We heard you're going back to your school" Ryou said

"Yeah I will… My parents decided to enroll back there" I replied

"We will miss you Erii-chan" Jirou smiled

"Ahw… I will miss you too guys" I smiled back

"Take care there okay" Choutaro said with a caring voice

"You too" I said

"Bye-bye then Erii… will we meet again?" Hiyoshi asked

"Of course we'll do" I replied

"Remember to message us sometimes" Yuushi reminded

"Sure thing" I laughed

"bye" Kabaji said with a strong voice

"Bye Bye" I flashed him a sweet smile

"Erii-chan! Uncle is here" Keigo said "Let's go"

"Okay… Bye guys take care!" I smiled then left.

While I was in the car my daddy and I are talking "So how was your stay there Erii-chan?" My father asked "Oh… it's fun and fine" I replied. It's one heck of a school, I really learned a lot there. It was worth staying. Hyoutei Academy… What a school…

The end!


End file.
